Nasib Shinigami
by JukiUjik
Summary: Fict Detnot pertamaaa! tentang Ryuk yang ....... Happy reading aja deh!


Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

**NASIB SHINIGAMI**

**A/N : Yihaa! Akhirnya slese juga... tentang nasib Ryuk yang dianaktirikan, halah! Bahasa gue.. yang penting Happy Reading and Happy Review (HARUS DI REVIEW!)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau mesra dan tentram, begitu juga dengan perasaan tokoh utama kita kali ini, Light, pria tampan ini tersenyum pada dunia.

"Haluu dunia!" begitulah katanya.

"Light, apeeelll..." rengek sebuah –apa seekor?- makhluk yang...kelihatannya seperti hasil cloningan Kaga jadi.

**Ryuk : Heh kambing! Makhluk cloning pantat lu nungging! Gue tuh shinigami berbakat di dunia shinigami tau! Macem-macem lu ama gue, tulis nih!**

**Akai : mangnya lu tau nama asli gue?**

**Ryuk : tau!**

**Akai : siapa?**

**Ryuk : -terdiam-**

**Akai : weeekk! Ga tau aja blagu lu, jelek! –kembali mengetik-**

"Aduh, Ryuk! Plis deh!" Light bergaya ala 'cape deh'nya Aming,"Lo tuh dah bikin gue melarat gara-gara beliin lu apel sekarung! Lo nggak tau sembako skarang thu naek!"omelnya.

"Yaelah, lu anak kpala polisi aja sok miskin!"keluh Ryuk.

"Emang gue lagi kaga punya duit, mas!" seru Light kesel.

"Pasti punyalah!" desak Ryuk.

"Kaga!"

"Punya!"

"Kaga!"

"Kalo boong kaga masuk surga tau rasa lo!"

"Jeuh! Biar! Mang Shinigami biadab kayak lo pernah masuk surga!"

"Pernahlah mampir dikit!"

"Jangan boong lu! Ga masuk surga ntar!" dilempar balik ama Light.

"Kaga kreatip lu ngikut-ngikut!" cibir Ryuk.

"Ya elu yang duluan! Shinigami kaga ada yang masuk surga kali!" cemooh Light.

Ryuk ngambek. Light biarin aja. Dia langsung nyetel TV, pengen liat berita tentang teroris yang lagi marak diperbincangkan orang-orang. Ampe Lgiht pernah nguping pembicaraan nyokapnya ma tetangge pas beli sayur depan rumah, kalo terorisnya tuh ada yang cakep, "Pengen bandingin cakepan mana dia ama gue?" gumamnya. (Light, maaf, tapi gue sering bayangin lu tuh jadi orang yang pede-nya kelewat tinggi, tapi, kenyataan lu emang cake up! Eh , cakeeeuupp!)

Ryuk kesel bin jengkel dikacangin Light. Akhirnya dia pun diem-diem pergi keluar dan ngebiarin Light nulisin nama-nama teroris yang ada di tipi,"Bukannya teroris thu slalu pake nama palsu?" gumam Ryuk,"Biarin aja! Dia ini yang sulit sendiri! Cih!" Ryuk pun berjalan-jalan keluar dengan bebas dan aktif. (emangnya politik bebas aktif?)

Smentara Light.

"Hah! Nama palsu! Kampret! Percuma aja!" Light clingak-clinguk nyari Ryuk.

"Yah, dia ngilang...Ngambek kaga di kasih apel..."gerutu Light,"Kayak orang yang kekurangan asupan gizi, besok si Ryuk harus dikasih nasi biar sehat walafiat, amin." Doa Light kepada yang Maha Kuasa.

**A/n : oh, Light, bukan maksud hati kalo karakter lo jadi bloon di fict gue, tapi tangan gue terus gatel mo bikin karakter lo berbeda dari yang aslinya.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ryuk terus bengong di tengah keramean,"Gue.. mau ngapain ke Mall ya?"

Mall? Cepet bener! 

Ya iyalah! Shinigami skarang kan udah modern, pake sayap bo!

Trus? Knapa mesti ke mall?

"Soalnya Light sering ngajak gue ke sini tau!" jawab Ryuk, tau ngejawab pertanyaan siapa.

Ryuk cuek aja keliling mall, sambil mampir-mampir ke toko-toko, ngeliat-liat boneka, baju, kutang, eh, bukan, nggak, Ryuk nggak mungkin ke tempat begituan...

Hah? Itu...

Lha! Itu Ryuk!

"Manusia perempuan itu menakjubkan!" serunya sambil ilernya netes. Mandangin berbagai macam kutang yang berjejer rapi dan indah.

"Gyaaa! Ryuk! Masuk kandang!" perintah author.

"Kapan lo nongol?" Tanya Ryuk ngga seneng.

Author menunduk, "Gue tau lo punya dendam kesumat 1001 ama gue, tapi gue mohon beribu permohonan lo balik ke kandang, cepethaaann!" sergah Author.

"HEH!" semprot Ryuk, Author terperanjat.

"LU YANG MULAI! LU YANG BIKIN GUE MARAH! Masuk kandang masuk kandang... emangnya gue apa? Kuda? Kambing? Kebo! Bangke lo!" maki Ryuk.

"Haaahhh!" Author menggeram, khasnya kalo keabisan bacot,"Udah ah! Lu tinggal cabut dari tempat pameran bra ama CD ini susah bener dah! Sana-sana! Pervert juga lo jadi shinigami!"khasnya juga kalo kalah bacot balesannya ngelak.

Ryuk nurut aja, akhirnya dia keluar dari tempat biadab ntuw. Author pun akhirnya kembali mengetik dengan tenang.

Sudah 2 jam Ryuk muter-muter ngga karuan di Mall. 

"Biasanya Light beliin gue apel di sini..." gumam Ryuk, meratap.

"Oi, Ryuk!" seseorang ada yang manggil-manggil dia.

"Eh, Rem, ada apaan?" sapa Ryuk lemes.

"Hyaaa! Ada Ryuk ada Light-kun! Mana dia!" cerocos Misa.

"Light di rumah sibuk sendiri." Jawab Ryuk, masih lemes.

"Oh! Rem! Kesana yuk! Gyahahahahahahah!" Misa berlari kegirangan, larinya cepet banget. Ryuk bagai disapu angin, angin bisa nyapu? Pinter.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang nabrak Ryuk. Perlu dipertanyakan yang nabrak ntu sape, wong Ryuk kan shinigami, emang ada yang bisa nabrak dia?

"Akh! Minggir lo! Ngalangin aja!" seru pemuda berambut oranye ntu, dia pake kimono item ama pedang gede ditenteng.

"Yee, seharusnya lo tuh jalan liat-liat!" sembur Ryuk.

"Ngelawan lo ye! Sambit nih!" ancam pemuda ntu.

"Sambit aja, gue kan ga bisa lo sambit!" sombong Ryuk, mungkin dia nggak tau siapa ntu pemuda.

"Gue shinigami lho!" kata pemuda itu.

"Jah! Shinigami begitu, aneh!" ejek Ryuk.

"Heh, bener gue shinigami! Mau gue kulitin lo pake pedang gue!" sergah pemuda ntu emosi.

"Shinigami mah kaga ada yang mirip ama manusia..."

"Oh, kalo gitu , gue mungkin yang tercakep ya? Sedangkan lu ancur begitu..." ujar pemuda tuh geer berlebihan.

"Gue kaga percaya lu shinigami!" cemooh Ryuk.

"Heehhh.. nyolot lu!"

"Ichigo! Ngomong ma sape lu! Hollownya sbelah sana!" seru Rukia.

"?" Ryuk menelengkan kepala, kaga ngarti.

"Lha? Bukan ini hollownya?" Tanya Ichigo ke Rukia.

Rukia geleng-geleng.

"Oh bukan ya? Nyaris gue kulitin! Oi, jelek, maaf ye!" pamit Ichigo ama Ryuk.

Ryuk ditinggal bengong ama mereka.

"Sbenernya Shinigami tuh bentuknya apa aja sih?" Ryuk bertanya-tanya.

Nggak ada temennya, Ryuk kesepian lagi.

"Huh, mungkin gue bisa ke tempat tongkrongan khasnya Light."

Maka pergilah Ryuk ke toko buku Gramedia terdekat yang ada di Mall ntu.

Sbenernya Ryuk di Mall mana sih? Ada Gramedia sgala?

Setibanya di sana, Ryuk menemukan sebuah buku yang 'istimewa'.

"Hmm..." Ryuk tersenyum simpul.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Light kebingungan sendiri di rumah, dia masih berkutat dengan nama-nama teroris tersebut.

"Huh, nama aslinya ntuw siapa sih?" dan begonya, knapa sih Light ga kenalan langsung ma orangnya kayak ngejebak Naomi Sora, ini tuh yang bego authornya apa Light sih?

Setelah di cari, di priksa, di teliti, dicincang, diukur beratnya, di amati, di plototin dan sebagainya, akhirnya ketemu juga nama asli sang teroris buruan.

"Ya ilah..." Light SWT, "Nama samaran boleh keren, Davies Andreaz, beuh, nama aslinya ga banget, Maryono.. set dah..." komentar Light.

Dengan sigap Light langsung nulis nama asli orang ntu.

40 detik kemudian...

"Lha?"

"Ngga ada reaksi?"

Light mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir serius. Mikir sih mikir, tapi ntu bibir biasa aja napa?

Tiba-tiba,

"Bu Sachikoooo! Mas Maryono kena serangan jantungg!" teriak Ibu-ibu tetangga di bawah. (kamar Light di atas kan?)

"Hah? Maryono yang tukang sayur ntu!"Nyokapnya Light ikutan kaget.

"Iya!"

GLEKH!

Light nelen lidah, eh, ludah. Maryono? Tukang sayur? Lha?

"Akh! Yang bener nih!" Light langsung panik sendiri, takut salah bunuh orang.

"Hmm..." Light menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengamati kalimat di layar computer –lewat internet dia nyari ntu teroris- satu persatu...

Nama asli Maryono, bininye 9, anaknye 7 "Jah, rajin bener bikinnya.."batin Light.trus anaknya ntu 3 kerja, 4 skolah, kerjanya tukang sayur.

"Hhoo, gue ga salah, kirain bukan Maryono yang ini, taunya... hehehehehe..." Light tertawa lega.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ryuk baca buku yang baru dibeli, eh, tepatnya nyolong buku dari gramedia, dia masa bodo ama orang-orang yang ngeliat buku jalan sendiri, kebanyakan yang ngeliat lansgung kabur.

"Hhoo, bakiak ya, trus... hmm... clurit... so sweet..." Ryuk senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setibanya di rumah, Ryuk langsung masuk aja walopun pintunya kekunci.

Maksudnya tembus? Bukan, kan lewat jendela kamarnya Light yang kebuka lebar., yah, cape deh!

"Halo, Light..." sapa Ryuk manis.

"Ha..."

"HYAAAAAHHH!"

BLETAKH! Light dilempar bakiak.

JEDUAKZZ! Light dijedotin ampe bedarah-darah.

CRAAAASSHHH! Light di tusuk pake clurit  
CRAAAAATT! Darah... darah... more blood...

CLAK CLAK! 

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" tawa Ryuk menggelegar, "REVENGE IS SOOOOOO SWEEEETTTT!" katanya dengan wajah penuh napsu membunuh.

Sbenernya Light diapain sih?

DOK DOK DOK!

"Light-kuuunn!" seru Misa riang pas udah nyampe depan pintu kamarnya Light.

"HAH? LIGHT KUN!" Misa kaget stengah mati mendapati Light bersimbah darah dengan clurit yang masih nyantol di kpalanya. Mengenaskan. Sadis.

"Heh?" Rem ikut-ikutan kaget, ngga kaget-kaget amat sih, cuma dia heran kok Ryuk nggak ada?

Di luar sana. Ryuk terbang bebas.

Ryuk seneng banget liat pemandangan ntu. Light akhirnya mampus juga.

"Makanya jangan pelit-pelit..."

END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Hhoo.. ma first deathnote fict! Hehhehehe, sbenernya udah lama pengen bikin fict detnot, cuma blum ada ide yang pas. Mohon maaf yah kalo karakternya Light jadi begini, soalnya tokoh utamanya Ryuk sih, hehehehe, Ryuk kan cukup LUCU untuk dijadiin tokoh utama.**

**Ryuk : bener-bener dah lu emang dendam gue seumur hidup! –pergi sambil marah-marah-**

**Light : Bener dah tega lo ama gue, bener-bener tega... gue mau ikut fict lo lagi, sial lo! –maki-maki dan pergi.**

**Hah, biarlah, yang penting Review yah! Cuma 1 chapter sih, soalnya ga ada waktu yang tepat, demi lanjutin ini fict, pulang skolah gue langsung ke layar kompie!**


End file.
